COB Randomness: Magnus Bane is Cool!
by Loves Klaine NOT Blaine
Summary: random Oneshots about COB Characters. rated T just to be safe. Don't read if you like Simon!
1. Sparkly Blue Headband

**These are just a bunch of random stories my friend and I wrote.**

"What a shameful pity" Magnus said as Christina suffocated Samantha with a Sparkly Blue Headband that Magnus gave her. Then Samantha tried to push Christina out the window, but Christina used her awesome fairy/shadowhunter speed to get out of the way and Samantha fell out the window but Magnus saved her with his awesome Warlock-ish abilities.

Abilities!


	2. Ruffly Shirt

Everyone (Maia, Isabelle, Samantha, Christina, Alec, Jace, Magnus and Chairman) was at the Institute and they were very bored so they decided to watch "Project Runway" where people had to make clothing. While they watched, Magnus was making fun of a Ruffly Shirt a man named Fred designed. Finally Jace got annoyed with listening to Magnus complain about how ugly the shirt was so Jace yelled at him so Samantha slapped Jace and the others laughed.

Yay Neigh!


	3. The Road is Bumpy

One day tow random mundanes were driving. "The road is bumpy" they said, but what they didn't know was the road was actually dead bodies and that's why it's bumpy. Then they looked down and saw a teeny tiny car with something furry in it. "There are hills in the road" said Chairman Meow. Then Magnus came and yelled at Chairman then teleported the mundanes to Kansas. There were demons in Kansas and the demon named Rebecca L. killed the two mundanes but they came back to life because they happened to be Rebecca and Joe!


	4. Speed Limit: 55

Magnus, Alec, Christina, and Samantha, were all driving in a car. (Magnus was driving, Alec in passenger seat, and the other two in backseat.) And Magnus was driving 100 mph. "Um, Magnus?" Alec said, "The speed limit is 55" "So?" Magnus asked as he almost ran over a fat mundane. Christina and Samantha both had on their seatbelts and were holding onto their seats but did not look scared. They drove into New York and Magnus crashed into the Institute wall. "Oops" Magnus said as Ale, Samantha and Christina all laughed at the look on Jace's face.


	5. Simon Say's He's Stupid

**And now, ladies and Gentlemen…. The moment you've all been waiting for… may I present to you… the final installment of the Jellicle Warriors Story…. Chapter 9! Hey, no one has entered the reviewing contest yet! *puts on pouting face* R+R!**

-Chapter 9-

-Mistoffelees POV-

I waited for the announcement of the chosen one. I had to know. I just had to. "Finally!' I exclaimed when Munkustrap sang, "Now, old Deuteronomy, just before dawn, through a silence you feel you could cut with a knife, announces the cat who can now be reborn, and come back to a different Jellicle life!" We all turned our heads to Old Deuteronomy, and he said, "the cat is… *******!" My head whipped around to stare at her. She was smiling, but she looked sad, and a little nervous. I have to admit, she was the last cat I expected to go up to the Heaviside Layer. In fact, everyone looked quite a bit shocked. Then, as if mechanically, we all moved forward, wishing to speak to her, and touch her, and just look at her. After everyone had gotten a chance, we all moved away, and began to sing.

"_Up, up, up, past the Russell Hotel, _

_Up, up, up, up, to the Heaviside Layer!_

_Up, up, up, past the Russell Hotel,_

_Up, up, up, up, to the Heaviside layer!_

_Up, up, up, past the Jellicle Moon,_

_Up, up, up, up, to the Heaviside layer!_

_Up, up, up, past the Jellicle Moon,_

_Up, up, up, up, to the Heaviside layer!"_

-*******'s POV-

I still can't believe he chose me. Me! It's pretty amazing. In fact, while I can think of a million reasons to not choose me, I can't find a single reason to choose me! Still, I guess I shouldn't be moping; it's a great honor to be chosen to go up to the Heaviside Layer. Even I know that. It will be hard, not being with my family and friends.

Now, I know there is dispute about what goes on up here. So let me get one fact straight. You die. Yes, it's true. But in a few days, maybe less, I shall be reborn. I shall come back as myself… only not quite. I will have no memories of the Jellicles, or the clans... of anything. Others may recognize me, but I will not know them. I will still look like myself, though, completely and undeniably me. Just, I will have a different name, no longer ********, or *******. Oh well. A chance to relive my kithood, it will be good. And besides, there's no going back now.

I only hope Mistoffelees will remember me for this, and not how I used to be… I owe it to him, all of this. I would not be here if he hadn't helped me. And for that, I'm grateful. Eternally grateful.

**Ha-ha, I decided to write an epilogue. So you won't know who "*******" is until the end of next chapter! Muah hah hah hah! R+R **_**please**_**! **


	6. Samantha Dies!

Christina was very mad at Samantha for a lot of reasons, so one day Christina invited her to a dance party, but it was only Samantha and a whole bunch of Faeries. So Samantha started to dance until she died. Christina wasn't affected because she's a Fairy!

SO HA!


End file.
